Stay
by angellwings
Summary: JONAS. “Stay is a charming word in a friend’s vocabulary.” -Louisa May Alcott. A second response to the PHM Quotations prompt. Kacy. Future Fic.


**A/N: **I was looking through previous Pure Horace Mantis Challenges today because I wanted to write a Jonas fic but didn't know what to write about and came across this quote. It just screamed "Write me!" So I did. I also made a list of other prompts from the challenge that I want to try and do. Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

Stay

By angellwings

"_Stay is a charming word in a friend's vocabulary." -Louisa May Alcott_

* * *

"Stay."

It was a simple word. Just four letters. It was very easy to spell, read, and define. But when uttered in a heartfelt pleading tone it was the most powerful word Kevin Lucas had ever heard. It wasn't even a full sentence, and still that word wrapped itself around his heart and held on tight.

Or maybe it was the innocent brown orbs currently staring up at him that did that.

He froze, but said nothing and when he didn't respond. Those eyes that currently held him prisoner blinked and looked away.

"I just don't want to be alone right now."

Kevin sighed. He wasn't going anywhere. He couldn't go anywhere. At least not when it was Macy making the request for him to stay. Macy who had stood by his side through it all. Through all the crazy crushes, the fame insanity, and chaotic family relations Macy had stood by and supported the Lucas boys. So how could he leave her in her moment of heartbreak?

Lord knows he wanted to, if only to save his own heart from breaking. He was used to being disappointed by love, but Macy wasn't. He couldn't take watching her go through that.

She needed someone right now, and she wanted it to be him. He often wondered why he felt such a strong emotional connection to Macy. If she felt it then he felt it too. He had always thought it was her eyes. They were big, innocent, and full of whatever emotion she was feeling. Macy's eyes always gave away her emotions. But lately he was beginning to think it was something else.

The closer they came to Macy's wedding the more miserable Kevin felt, and if his emotional connection to Macy had to do with her eyes then he should have been glowing with happiness like she had been.

He didn't know why but he just couldn't glow. Deep down he knew that Macy was making a mistake. Maybe she did love this guy, but sometimes the heart can mislead you. Yes, he realized as Kevin Lucas it was probably blasphemous for him to even think that but he knew it was true. Just because he was the brother that was more in touch with his emotions didn't mean he _only_ relied on his emotions.

Sometimes something that seems right and perfect…just isn't.

Macy was learning that the hard way, and he wished desperately that he could make that easier for her. That he could take her hand and make it all go away. He wanted to some how see that classic Macy smile that seemed to light up her entire face. He wanted to see Macy happy again.

So he sat down next to her and draped an arm around her shoulders. She leaned into him and he gave her a light squeeze. If she needed his heart to break with her to be happy then so be it. He would go through this with her if it meant she would come out stronger. He could feel a moist spot on his shirt from where Macy had buried her head. He had never truly seen Macy cry. He'd seen her eyes well up with tears a few times, but he'd never seen or heard her truly cry until now.

She didn't make any weeping or whining noises. The tears merely rolled down her cheeks as she sniffled. The silence wasn't at all enjoyable. He almost thought it _would_ be better if she did make some sort of noise. At least he wouldn't feel like there was a silence he needed to fill. Kevin reached up and undid the top button on the collar of his dress shirt. The pressure of Macy's head on his chest was causing it to tug.

"Macy?" Kevin asked worriedly.

"Yeah?"

"You do know he's an idiot, right?"

He heard a soggy muffled chuckle come from her and felt a glimmer of hope. She would be alright.

"That's the most accurate statement I've heard all night, Kev," She said as she pulled her head away from his chest. She let out a little gasp. "Oh no."

"What?"

"I got mascara on your shirt," Macy stated worriedly. "Stella's going to kill me."

Kevin chuckled, "I think she'll forgive you, Mace."

She sighed, "I guess I have some phone calls to make, huh?"

He smiled softly at her, "Stella and your mom are taking care of everything. Don't worry about it."

"This is so embarrassing," Macy told him with a gulp. "How could I be this stupid? I should have known when he asked me to include his ex-girlfriend in the wedding party or when his mom swooned all over her at MY bridal tea."

"Would you rather have married him and _then_ found out about the ex?" Kevin asked.

"No, I just think he shouldn't have proposed to me if he was still in love with her," Macy said darkly. "I mean it's not like he _had_ to propose or let the wedding planning go _this_ far."

Kevin shrugged, "He's not right for you anyway."

Macy gave Kevin a startled look, "He's not?"

"Nope," Kevin said simply.

"How long have you thought this?" She asked curiously.

"Since you brought him to our Christmas party during your freshman year of college," Kevin told her honestly.

"But that's was right after I started dating him. Why didn't you say anything?"

"Because…you looked happy. I didn't want to ruin that. You deserve to be happy, Mace."

She smiled sadly at him, "That's sweet, Kevin."

All he's ever wanted was for her to be happy.

"But Kevin?"

"Yes, Macy?"

"Next time you don't like a guy that I'm dating…please feel free to say so. I might not like it at first but you'll probably save me a lot of heartbreak," She told him honestly. "I trust your opinion, and if you don't like some one then they must not be worth my time."

He gave her a small smile, "I'll do that."

There weren't a whole lot of guys out there who _were_ worth Macy's time. She was too good for most of the guys she had dated in the past or at least Kevin thought so. None of them really appreciated her the way she deserved, but Macy didn't seem to realize that.

Maybe she needed him to help her see that. Macy needed to know that she was special and Kevin was just the guy to show her that. He was really the only one who understood just how precious Macy was. Kevin stood suddenly and headed for the door.

"Wait, where are you going?" She asked urgently.

"I thought I would go get Ice Cream and movies," He told her. "I was thinking 'Miracle', 'A League of Their Own', and 'Remember the Titans' and a couple of pints of mint chocolate chip ice cream. You know…your favorites. Would you like to come?"

For the first time that night she smiled brightly at him, "How do you know me so well?"

"Because I took the time to pay attention," He said with an affectionate smile. "I _always_ pay attention when it comes to you, Macy."

Kevin walked through the door and held it open for her. She blinked at him in surprise. She and Kevin had always been close. They were very similar. But she'd never truly _looked_ at him until just now. His eyes were shining with genuine care and concern.

He just wanted her to be happy.

He just wanted her to feel…loved.


End file.
